


Something To Hold On To

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a rough day; Suzie and Owen just don’t want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Owen/Suzie, a drunken first kiss,’ at fic_promptly.

They’d run into each other in a small back street pub, both of them drinking to drown their sorrows after the day from Hell, otherwise known as Torchwood. Some days the job was brilliant; other times, when the death toll was high and they felt like they’d failed even though they’d kept the world from ending, the only sane response seemed to be to get completely plastered and try to forget. Owen was well on his way to that blissful state; Suzie was already there. 

They brought a couple more rounds, commiserating with each other, before getting kicked out. Staggering down the street, clinging to each other to stay more or less upright and trying not to walk into anything, Suzie groped Owen’s arse.

“You’re a miserable bastard, Harper, but you’ve got a nice arse.”

“And you’re a stuck up bitch, but yer look good.”

Suzie laughed uproariously as if that was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. Maybe it was.

Who made the first move, neither of them could tell, but they leant towards each other. It was a messy kiss, too much saliva, teeth clacking together and noses bumping, but after the day they’d had, it felt bloody amazing. They broke apart eventually, giggling and trying to get their bearings.

“Wanna come back to my place?” Suzie grinned, arms still draped over Owen’s shoulders.

“Yeah, okay.” It was probably a bad idea, but Owen didn’t care; he didn’t want to be alone tonight and neither did Suzie. They barely even liked each other, but right now that didn’t matter; maybe they could give each other something to hold on to.

The End


End file.
